


[盾冬]黑豹:猎鹰真是我的好buddy！

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan





	[盾冬]黑豹:猎鹰真是我的好buddy！

最近我的心情棒极了！

因为我交到了一位新朋友：猎鹰。他一扫我心中的阴霾！Thanks God！在队长刚刚把他带到瓦坎达的时候，我以为又多了一张能吃的嘴。万万没想到，我们会成为夜聊到天明的挚友！

出于对弱者的同情，我给队长和他的挚友Barnes中士颁发了瓦坎达绿卡加长期饭票。毕竟对于烦恼只是要不要买下整个纽约的一国之君而言，队长干了这么多年政府高级公务员却买不起布鲁克林一间小公寓？我深深不解、困惑和怜悯。再者，队长为人正直，领袖魅力我也很欣赏。至于Bucky，反正Shuri第一眼就喜欢上了！说他像只小熊？女孩子的审美我是不太懂。

不过事情的发展有些跑偏啊！

一次队长出任务回来，跟我抱怨说，“国王殿下。我怎么觉得视频系统最近有点问题，图像有点失真？”

EXCUSE ME? 

出个一天的任务也要隔几分钟就跟Bucky视频？我宇宙第一技术大国瓦坎达，甩Stark不知几个星系，跟我说视频系统有问题？

明明是我们伙食太好，Bucky吃胖了！

队长，求你别挣扎了，承认吧！就是Bucky吃胖了！

还有一天，俩人跟我讨论安保部署。我严肃认真地表达下看法。说着说着，一转脸。好嘛！他俩人深情对视，眼里已经没有这个世界。粉红泡泡都要把我挤出会客室了！我这个国王是个透明人和电灯泡！给点面子行不行！

走着走着，偷偷摸摸手指勾勾！你们俩是怕被家长发现的小情侣吗？

什么草原上奔跑打闹，什么一起看夕阳，什么看星星看月亮！

这都是小场面！

我怎么知道的？还不是Shuri！搞不懂一个女孩子天天没事非拉着我偷窥他俩干嘛？

白狼确实是顶尖的白刃和武器专家。考虑到他闲着也是闲着，饭量也不小，我就安排他帮Okoye训练训练皇家护卫队。没想到这都能搞出事！

那天Bucky正在教学。队长出任务回来，就非要来看。看就看吧，一脸“怎么样？我家Bucky厉害吧？”的表情冲着我乐是什么意思？看就看吧，Bucky要找人做对抗示范，也不管其他踊跃举手的士兵，队长直接就走上去了又是想干嘛？

别说，两个超级战士的对抗确实赏心悦目。

你看Bucky这小刀耍的！真帅！

唉吆！队长这拳有点重啊！

哦吼！Bucky这脚踹得漂亮！

你看队长这腰搂的！

这嘴亲的！

等等！！

我也忘了当时具体什么情况，反正格斗进入地面擒技阶段之后气氛就有点不对。队长把Bucky压在身下，然后他俩居然就亲上了！这一波令人窒息的操作让空气都凝结了，紧接着队伍一片窃窃私语。具体气氛请参考Shuri追得那些乱七八糟电视剧的男女主角初次邂逅桥段。

“殿下！请问这个我们也要学吗？”队伍开始起哄。

头疼！

连我们的女英雄，皇家护卫队队长Okoye也乐在其中。她喊道：“殿下！有士兵说如果是您！他可以！”

去你妈的你可以！抱歉！失态了！失态了！

换成我弟，我还可以呢！你有我弟一片脚指甲盖可爱吗？

失态了！失态了！失态了！

反正这种事情数不胜数。

 

猎鹰来的时候，我客套了几句“你跟他俩是老朋友了吧？那还真辛苦啊！”

“一开始是很辛苦，天天被喂狗粮！”他看了我一眼，一脸“你是不是也被强行灌了一嘴？我懂！我懂！”。

“您得跟我一样，换个思维方式！要能把自己定位为他俩的粉，那每天简直快乐无边！”

有道理啊！随后我们就各种狗粮进行了深入的交换意见。友谊就是这么来的！

所以你看，队长说要盾？给！

Bucky要李子？给！

要手臂，给！

粉CP嘛，不在乎钱！

 

不过，我也有自己的看法。

Bucky彻底清除脑部控制手术的前一天。Shuri详细向队长介绍了风险。洗脑词并不是单独存在，和整个记忆体系紧密链接。比如“善良”这个词，删除它，可能会同步导致和善良有关的其他记忆出现问题。尽管Shuri是这方面的专家，也采用了完整复制Bucky神经系统，做出模拟替代的完美手术方案。但即使是低到几乎不可能的风险，她还是坚持事前表示清楚。

队长沉默了一会说：

“我爱他。与他是否记得我无关。”

 

FIN


End file.
